


Please don't die on me

by TheMaskedMun



Category: Undertale (Video Game)
Genre: M/M, Prompt Fic, RoyalVoid, its a short angst I wrote awhile ago
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-05-04
Updated: 2018-05-04
Packaged: 2019-05-02 01:44:51
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 206
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14533983
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheMaskedMun/pseuds/TheMaskedMun
Summary: “C-Charaster….w-what happened to you….” Mars ask as panic rises in his chest seeing how Charaster looked and was getting worse by the minute.





	Please don't die on me

**Author's Note:**

> Prompt 15: Don't die on me- please
> 
> its a prompt fic dont expect it to be long

Charaster had been missing for a week now and it had Mars worried sick, he knew full well his beloved scientist wasn’t on urn because the prince knew charaster wouldn’t just go to his planet without him.

So here is running across a field calling out his soulmates name in desperation and worry hoping that they were alright, that they were just back in the void resting since their physicality wasn’t stable.

Charaster didn't make a reappearance until a month later, at first mars was relieved….but that relief turned into worry and panic as he just managed to catch Charaster as they collapse.

“C-Charaster….w-what happened to you….” Mars ask as panic rises in his chest seeing how charaster looked and was getting worse by the minute.

“A-Anti monsters….t-they ambushed me and I….” Charaster winced. “c-couldn't escape….I-Im….sorry….” he lets out a shaky breath knowing his time was almost up….he was going to die and there was nothing he or mars could do. “I….I love you….” he manages out earning a heartbroken cry from Mars. “I love you too….my beloved Charaster” Charaster smiles softly one last time before his eyes slipped closed forever along with one final breath leaving him.

**Author's Note:**

> Mars belongs to ChasingWriting
> 
> Charaster belongs to me


End file.
